disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Dream
"Once Upon a Dream" is the famous song sung by Princess Aurora, as well as Prince Phillip, and is also the ending song to Sleeping Beauty. The song is also covered by No Secrets titled "Once Upon Another Dream". The tune is taken from The Sleeping Beauty ballet by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. Parts of the tune are also incorporated into the score of Epic Mickey's Dark Beauty Castle level. Lyrics are listed below. The tune is so famous that it has been used in Sargento commercials and even a scene in the Family Matters episode "Dumb Belle of the Ball", Disney will release a cover of Once Upon A Dream performed by Lana Del Rey, for the original motion picture soundtrack of the upcoming film Maleficent, the single was released on January 26, 2014. Lyrics 'Movie version' Aurora: I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam Yet I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did once upon a dream La, la, la But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once Aurora and Phillip: The way you Phillip: Did once upon a dream I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did once upon a dream 'Emily Osment's version' I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did once upon a dream Chorus: Once upon a time I dreamed we'd be together In love forever Once upon a night I was wishing for a never A never ending Once upon a time Once upon a night Once upon a wish Once upon a dream I know you I danced with you once upon a night There we were Wishing this dance would last forever all time I hope it's true This vision is more than what it seems Cause if dreams come true I know what we'll do We'll dance once again They way we did then upon a dream Chorus Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah Once upon a night I was wishing for a never A never ending Once upon a time Once upon a night Once upon a wish Once upon a love (Once upon a time) (Once upon a night) (Once upon a wish) Once upon a dream (Upon a dream) Once upon a dream (Upon a dream) Once upon a dream 'Lana Del Rey's version' I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did once upon a dream I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream Videos Tchaikovsky - Sleeping Beauty Waltz|The Original Sleeping Beauty Waltz by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky Sleeping Beauty, Once Upon a Dream.MP4-0|Disney On Ice Version Emily Osment - Once Upon A Dream (Official Music Video)|Emily Osment's version Lana del Rey - Once Upon a Dream (Maléfica) (Canción completa) 2014|Lana Del Rey's version of the song Trivia *The orignal Sleeping Beauty Waltz was also used in two Tom and Jerry Cartoons. Mice Follies and The Bowling Alley Cat. Category:Songs Category:Romance Songs Category:Disney Princess Songs Category:Sleeping Beauty Songs Category:Closing songs Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Maleficent (film) Category:Area-Music